


Blonde

by F_i



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Cover Art, Fluff, Harry sports a Gryffindor diaper, I am so sorry for that, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, possible ooc, slightly awkward Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_i/pseuds/F_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Harry Potter fluff. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [amyceline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyceline/pseuds/amyceline) in the [HarryPotterchallenges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarryPotterchallenges) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> the ministry decides that every wizardry child raised by muggles should be turned back to a baby and be placed in a wizardry family. The same counts for wizardry orphans.
> 
> Optinal:  
> -the muggleborns can be called the new-bloods since they grew up like wizards, but carry new blood into the wizarding world.  
> -> there's no hate between new-bloods and pure-bloods anymore.

 

The baby was beyond adorable. His tiny feet kicked wildly as he squirmed to get down.  Chubby hands reached as far as they could — not far enough, thank merlin — to try and grab at the face at the end of the outstretched arms. The thing blubbered happily, cooing and smiling and doing all sorts of horrible things. 

 

He had been in his new home for about five minutes. At first he had been a bit stunned, staring with wide green eyes, but soon he grew impatient. Hanging in the air was fun, but he wanted to crawl! He wanted to stick that in his mouth, and that! Try and push that. Maybe try and stand up. The possibilities were endless. But more than anything he wanted to grab onto the blond hair hanging just out of reach and pull. That would be fun.

 

When Draco had heard about the ministry’s new program, he wasn’t to concerned. Personally, he couldn’t imagine agreeing to being reverted to his child-self, capable of little more than pooping, but it was of no concern to him what other people chose to do with themselves. He was a pureblood, raised by wizards, and so the new-blood program was not often thought of. That is until he received an owl during tea, alerting him that the Malfoy residence would be the host family to one of these de-aged wizards.Draco scowled at the memory. So much had been turned upside down in such a short amount of time. 

 

The man looked angry, Harry knew that much. His lips were pursed tightly and he had been holding him as far from himself as humanly possible since the second Harry had been passed to him. He sensed something was wrong. Had he made the man mad? Harry’s naturally happy face crumbled, and his bottom lip jutted outward dramatically as he started to cry.

 

It began as a faint sheen of tears, then quickly jumped from crying to sobbing to wailing. Soon Draco was holding onto a tiny water fountain while tiny fists pummeled his arms. It didn’t hurt, but the high pitched screaming made his head ache. What had he done? Was it hurt? Draco cautiously drew the shrieking child closer, cuddling it awkwardly to his chest. 

“It’s okay, there’s no reason to cry. This house is plenty big enough for you, and once mother gets back from town you will have the nicest baby things anyone could ask for. I’ll get the house elves to feed you something…”

Draco was abruptly cut off as the toddler yelled particularly loudly. 

 

The man was going to give him away! Harry didn’t want to go, he liked the blonde. he wrapped one hand in the soft hair and with the other he dug into the robe in front of him. Maybe chewing on things could wait. If the man put him down he wouldn’t get picked back up, and Harry liked being held. He yanked on the hair in retribution. 

 

Seeing the baby clinging so desperately to him, Draco felt his heart warm just a bit. This was no longer the Harry that he had fought with in his school days. The savior had volunteered to be a part of the new-blood generation. He gave up everything he was to try and do the right thing. The perfect little hero to the end. And now he was this… innocent child.

Draco hugged Harry a little closer. Maybe this wasn’t the worst thing ever? After all, Harry was an adorable baby. Mother would love to have another child in the house, and Draco could teach Harry potions so during his next time round at Hogwarts he wasn’t a complete idiot. Father… well, father could go bugger himself. He was spending the next few years in Azkaban and in Draco’s opinion had lost any ability to dictate his life. Draco would be a better father to Harry than Lucius ever was to him.

Draco froze, what was that? Surely that wasn’t what he meant. No, he would get one of the house elves to take the baby until mother got home. Then he could go back to his lab and not have to worry about Harry distracting him or drinking a vial of something he shouldn’t. After all, Draco didn’t want a baby. Not at all. 

He set off deeper into the house, Harry still grasped gently in his arms. The toddler seemed happy again, smiling and petting the hair he had so recently pulled. Draco’s fine clothes were covered in drool now. How positively disgusting.

 

An hour later Harry gleefully flung spaghetti sauce onto Draco, finishing his destruction of the robes and splattering his pale face. The man sighed softly and put another spoonful of food in front of Harry. He liked this game!

 

Hopefully he will eat this one, Draco mused silently. Harry seemed content to amuse himself rather than feed himself. But the tiny child was so sweet, giggling uncontrollably as this spoonful was flung at the floor. Draco couldn’t help but smile too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someone else wants to do a longer work with this prompt, that would be beyond awesome, but I was really feeling the fluffy one-shot soo it was unavoidable.


End file.
